


Sharpened Sticks

by PeachyyPiggy



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Uhhh honestly idk, i still love him tho, jack is a dumb bitch, lol rip ralph and his conch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyyPiggy/pseuds/PeachyyPiggy
Summary: In which a simple stick sharpened at both ends makes Ralph question everything he knows.
Kudos: 9





	Sharpened Sticks

Ralph ran. He ran as if he had just discovered he had legs and was running for the first time. He was stumbling over creepers and although he managed to keep his footing, he was clumsy. His panting was rapid now, calves burning and eyes darting around the never ending jungle for escape. The savage was just behind him, catching up, carrying that damned sharpened stake. He was coughing now, the smoke from the blaze finally catching up to him. Ralph took a sharp right turn, nearly bumping into a tree in the process. 

‘Oh God’ He thought.  
‘Think! Think! What would Piggy do? What would Simon do?’ 

In the midst of his rapid thoughts flowing through his mind at one hundred miles an hour his foot was caught on a creeper. Ralph was sent flying onto the lush green ground. Asphyxiation took over him, whether it be the smoke or the shock of falling, he didn’t know. Ralph got to his knees, propping himself up and swiping his honeycomb hair out of his bloodied face, finding his double ended spear before being pinned down. Ralph struggled against the force for a few moments. He had completely forgotten about the savagery behind him while in his thoughts that for a few seconds his mind immediately went to the Beast. Then he saw the mask of red and black, a little green lost in the mix. Anxiety crawled through him as he came to his senses, realizing that his last moments would be spent on this horrid, shattered civilization. 

The savage had him pinned on his back now, with his hands behind his back. Ralph felt a sharp pain go through both wrists and could feel a small trickle of blood on his hands now. The savage assisted him up and that’s when he realized who it was, as that was the first time he’d gotten a proper look at his face. Lo and behold it was Maurice. Although he felt betrayed he wasn’t surprised. Jack always had him wrapped around his finger, even from the start.

“That ought’ to keep you from hittin’ me” A twinge of amusement was struck in his voice.

Ralph looked over his shoulder and could just barely see his restraints. It was simple yet very effective really, he must commend them for that. All it was was a single vine laced with thorns. As though it were from a blackberry bush. A smart contraption, Ralph wouldn’t be able to fight against. It was just tight enough to pierce through the delicate skin around your wrist, and if you were to fight against it or tear it off the thorns would only go deeper. He was dragged by his arm by Maurice. The flames grew closer as they left their spot in their forest which caused Ralph’s eyes to water. He hung his head low, his unkempt hair fell to his face, much to his distaste. In this moment Ralph felt shameful, as though he were the pig that the savages fawned over so often. Maurice tugged a little harder at his arm causing Ralph to pick up his bare feet and not shuffle. 

When Ralph lifted his head he could see the pink of Castle Rock. What was once a beautiful hue of cotton candy was now a dull shade of flamingo in Ralph’s eyes. Nothing more than a reminder of what had happened to Piggy. To the conch that once brought all the boys together. As they neared the rock Ralph was guided up by Maurice, who was being careful to not trip over the varying heights himself. 

When they had finally reached the top of the rock Ralph was given a clear view of the island, the flames had reached the platform where all the assemblies were called by now and their precious fruit trees were most certainly in ruins. Ralph then turned his attention to what was actually a top the pink rock of death. To the furthest left, the fire where the remnants of a pig were left untouched on the stick sharpened at both ends. That’s when it clicked. A stick sharpened at both ends. The fear coursed through Ralph like an avalanche. Surely, they wouldn’t? He didn’t want to face the music of the thought. He knew that if he looked far enough into Jack’s eyes he would be able to see some good. Right? Jack wasn’t that far gone. Was he? Maurice had set Ralph down to his knees once more. This time it wasn’t through tackle though, moreso a gentle push. Ralph rivaled in the pain that coursed through his red and scraped knees for a second before gaining composure. He looked upwards of where Maurice had gone, that’s when his eyes laid upon the center of the platform settling on the makeshift throne. Though it was certainly not the most secure thing in the world it definitely had the appearance of a throne. The whole thing was composed of logs tied together securely by thick creepers. A top sat the sunset haired boy who now had a makeshift crown in his hair. Made of a couple creepers woven together with a few leaves and hibiscus flowers scattered throughout. His eyes held an unrivaled conviction that he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight against, not in this state at least. He got up from his place of authority and stood tall in front of Ralph, looking at him for a moment with a mischievous glimmer in his ocean eyes. Ralph fell to his side with a grunt, his chin now scraped. Jack knelt down to Ralph with a small unwelcoming smile plastered across his face Ralph noticed two of his teeth were slightly sharpened, he pondered how that was even possible. 

“So?”  
“So what?”  
“I mean, ya lost everything! I told you from the very beginning Ralph! I shoulda’ been chief! Look at them,” he gestured to the many savages who’ve made their way back to Castle Rock “they actually listen to me! Unlike you and your stupid shell.”  
“You played dirty tricks in order to get in this position!”  
“And you fell right into them.”

The tension around the two continued to build as the smoke clouded the sky surrounding the island. Savages stood, surrounding the opposing sides in a semicircle, sharpened sticks in their hands. Then, Ralph caught a glimpse of the twins. As he did, Sam looked away almost embarrassed and Eric looked at Ralph apologetically. He sat up once more, this time on his own. A stick was stuck to his back as though it were a magnet. If he were to make any sudden movements it would go straight through his abdomen. He carefully peered over his shoulder to see Roger, a small smile across his features and dagger-like eyes. Ralph looked back to Jack, who now held a stick, sharpened at both ends with a few feathers dangling from the creepers which acted as a grip. Ralph had also noticed the necklace he wore, it was a simple creeper with the teeth of the pigs they’ve killed upon it. He was also wearing his cloak once more, though the front was cut away to the chest and the sleeves cut much shorter, almost cape-like but not quite. 

The birds were now scattered throughout the smoke-filled sky. The same birds the three, Ralph, Jack and Simon saw on the first day exploring the island together. The fire, the same fire that was supposed to be their rescue had now overtaken the island. Tree’s burned down to ashes, including the ones that contained one of their only sources of food.The same fruit trees Piggy had insisted that they feast on instead of hunting. Pigs were squealing with nowhere to go. They knew their demise and at one point must have succumbed to it because just as fast as the squealing started it ceased to exist. The colourful butterflies that Simon had once loved so dearly passed as well as their delicate wings now caught hues of red and yellow. The Lord Of The Flies’ halved skull was nothing more than a powder, much like the conch. 

His body was wrecked with bruises, scrapes and gashes. He laid helplessly as a few savages continued to batter Ralph on. In his peripheral he could see Jack, standing there, next to Roger. Both had their sharpened sticks and both had a look of satisfaction. To think he once considered Jack a friend was beyond him, it was game to Jack, ever since the start and that was clear to Ralph now. A few daunting words later, Roger had gotten the savages to stop buggering Ralph. His tired eyes held no emotion, he just wanted this to be over, the suffering to end. It would’ve been so much easier if he didn’t run and let Maurice kill him right there. 

Jack stood over Ralph now. The savages watched intently, though Samneric shot each other a look of anguish then looked away, towards the clouded sky. Ralph looked at Jack uncaringly and Jack stared back with that same conviction and determination in his eyes. He brought the stick, sharpened at both ends above his head. Ralph closed his eyes and sighed. 

Venom dripped from Jack’s voice like the snake the boy with the Mulberry mark had spoken about “See ya later, Chief.”

Forcefully, and repeatedly, the stick was brought down into Ralph’s chest. Those were the last words Ralph could hear clearly among the chanting going on around him. His body gave a few twitches before all life was drained, much like Simon.


End file.
